Ladrón de Rostros
by Feles Nigra
Summary: [UA] InuYasha es uno de los mejores escultores del mundo, sus obras son sumamente admiradas. Pero la fama tiene un precio y el artista verá como sus peores pesadillas se hacen realidad cuando un misterioso discípulo comienza a inspirarse en su arte para perfeccionar su propio y grotesco estilo. Advertencia: Lenguaje soez, muerte de personaje y detalles gore.
1. Discípulo

Saludos estimados lectores :3 ¡Excelentes fiestas!

He aquí una nueva historia con InuYasha como protagonista. Debo aclarar 2 puntos importantes:

*Es una adaptación de un cómic, por lo tanto es un Universo Alternativo. La historia no me pertenece, solamente la adapte y modifique algunos elementos mínimos. Se desarrolla a inicios de este siglo y se ubica en una ciudad de Alemania (no hay nombres, es un lugar genérico). InuYasha tiene apariencia humana, pero conservando los ojos dorados y el cabello plateado.

*La temática es para adultos dado que hay lenguaje soez, asesinato de personaje y algunas descripciones gore. Muy ligeras la verdad y tal vez no quepan dentro de los parámetros de este género XD pero hago la advertencia por si las dudas.

Los capítulos son cortos y serán semanales (si puedo XD). Espero les agrade y me regalen un pequeño comentario. De antemano gracias por su tiempo de lectura.

Saludos ;D

 **Atención** : Esta historia fue escrita/adaptada sin fines de lucro, sólo lo hice por gusto y diversión.

InuYasha y todos sus personajes son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**.

 **Ladrón de Rostros:** Cómic publicado en la revista Mexicana Conexión Manga #79 y #81, año 2003. Idea: **Javier Reyes/Genaro Ochoa**. Argumento/Tintas: **Jorge Hernández**. Dibujo/Efectos digitales: **Romy Villamil**.

* * *

 **LADRÓN DE ROSTROS**

Capitulo 1: Discípulo

La sangre reverbera en mi cabeza, las sienes me palpitan y mi corazón se estrangula a sí mismo, tratando de no rajarse por el esfuerzo, pero nada ni nadie evitará que te atrape. Bien, estas agotándote, puedo sentir la pesadez de tus piernas y el sofoco de tu pecho, ¿A caso tienes la esperanza de que abandone la cacería?

¡No, imbécil, voy a continuar persiguiéndote!, ¡Hasta el fin del mundo, si es necesario!, ¡No voy a renunciar!, ¡No tan cerca!

¿Qué sucede?, ah, ya veo, no te quedan fuerzas para seguir corriendo, a decir verdad a mí tampoco. Pero el odio y la sed de venganza me mantienen en pie. ¿Te detienes?, ¿Ya no deseas continuar?, ¡Eso es bueno!, es mejor tomar un descanso antes de MATARTE.

¿Matarte?, es extraño… estoy hablando de matar, cuando mi labor siempre fue dar vida. Sí, siempre fui el mejor para dar vida. Como escultor, lograr que una materia fría como la roca despierte sentimientos, es todo un logro. Se trata de un don que no todos tienen, en especial cuando son figuras antropomorfas o expresiones faciales.

Por alguna extraña razón los semblantes se volvieron una fijación en mí. No importaba que la gente dijera que mis creaciones eran perfectas, los rostros jamás me satisfacían. Una y otra vez los fabricaba en piel marmórea y con ojos ausentes. Gestos tristes, depresivos, siempre enfocados a sentimientos alejados de la alegría, que percibo tan falsa y superficial, pues para mi plasmar felicidad en mis obras es una hipocresía.

…

Dos meses atrás, antes de esta locura, mi mundo sólo se centraba en dos personas. Mí prometida Kagome y mi mejor amigo y director de arte, Miroku. Todavía recuerdo aquella noche en que recibí la noticia, estábamos cenando los tres en mi restaurante favorito. Yo leía emocionado el artículo de la revista donde hablaban sobre mí.

 _"Los mejores artistas han sido nominados, entre ellos tenemos al joven InuYasha Taisho, grandioso escultor cuyas obras han conmovido al mundo del arte…"_

El consejo mundial de la artes me había nominado para posible ganador de su máximo galardón. Si triunfaba, sería catalogado como uno de los más grandes artistas del siglo. ¡Qué mundo tan maravilloso!, ¡Miles de personas me adoraban y hasta me llamaban "Maestro"!

Esa noche, después de dejar a Kagome en su casa, volví a mi departamento y me encerré en el estudio, pensando en mi siguiente creación. Tendría que ser algo superior a mis obras anteriores, algo que provocara el asombro de mis seguidores y la aprobación de los jueces.

Bocetaba sobre hojas de papel infinidad de rostros en busca de algo idóneo y cuando parecía que ya lo había encontrado, el cruel sonido del teléfono decapitó mi inspiración.

– ¿Maestro InuYasha?– habló una voz grave.

–Sí, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?– contesté.

–En realidad sólo deseo hablar con usted, soy un gran admirador suyo– respondió con un tono educado y serio.

Por un breve instante su voz se me hizo familiar, pero casi de inmediato lo olvidé. – ¿En verdad?, ¡Vaya, me siento halagado!, ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?–

–Oh, para ser sincero, ya lo ha hecho. Verá, yo soy un artista en lo que hago y su trabajo con esas máscaras de mármol me ha inspirado a buscar nuevos horizontes. –

–Muchas gracias. Realmente me llena de satisfacción lo que usted comenta– dije, al tiempo que mi orgullo crecía.

–Gracias a su inspiración, maestro, he decidido trabajar de nueva cuenta. Había renunciado a mi oficio por aburrimiento… pero su arte me ha dado nuevos bríos para seguir mi labor después de cuatro años de abandono– explicó, sin dejar el halago. –Quiero darle las gracias dedicándole mi primer trabajo, el cual le mostraré para que me dé su opinión. Tal vez pueda aconsejarme en cuanto a anatomía humana, en especial los músculos faciales, sino es mucha molestia para usted, maestro InuYasha. –

Es curioso cómo las personas pueden hablar familiarmente con alguien que ni siquiera conocen. Para muestra, un botón, pasé toda la madrugada dando consejos a ese hombre sobre anatomía para facilitar su compresión sobre el cuerpo humano y le facilité bibliografía de libros especializados en el tema.

Al final, acordamos que me enviaría muestras de su trabajo para revisarlas y corregirlas. Sin embargo, cuando colgué, me di cuenta de que no le había pedido su nombre, dirección o teléfono. Pero no le di importancia y continué con mi trabajo.

…

Tres días después de la llamada, al levantarme, escuché sonar el timbre de mi departamento. Cuando atendí la puerta, vi que habían dejado una caja negra de cartón frente a ella. La llevé al interior y la deposité sobre la mesa.

Con una navaja corté la cinta de sellado y la abrí para ver su contenido. Había dos pequeños paquetes envueltos en papel, abrí el primero, totalmente intrigado. Era una grabadora de mano con un casete y un periódico. Al reproducir la cinta, escuché música de rock y percibí varios gemidos apagados a la par de una voz.

–Maestro InuYasha, espero que me recuerde. Tal como quedamos, le mando mi obra esperando su consejo– habló la misma voz grave y educada del otro día. –Siguiendo sus indicaciones, leí los libros que me recomendó, los cuales a decir verdad, son fascinantes. Tenía usted razón, mi técnica era errónea, pero espero que con su guía y mi dedicación, mejore y logre ser tan buen artista como usted. –

Mientras lo escuchaba, leía el periódico. Había una nota marcada en color rojo acerca de un terrible asesinato cometido la noche anterior. Se me bajó la presión al leer que a la víctima le habían arrancado el rostro de forma brutal.

En mi propia sala me enteraba del homicidio, al mismo tiempo que en la grabadora se oían los ahogados gritos de agonía de una desafortunada mujer. El hombre hablaba describiendo su obsceno avance, mientras el ruido de la carne y tendones cortados junto a la música del grupo acompasaban el fondo.

Mi mirada se desvió al segundo paquete de la caja, había rastros carmesí en el papel. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda cuando lo desenvolví. El contenido sanguinolento cayó de mis manos junto con su envoltura, tiras de piel humana y sangre mancharon el piso, su forma y las marcas cutáneas delataban que era el rostro de la víctima.

Las náuseas se agolparon en mi garganta cuando escuché en la grabadora los sonidos finales de la dermis desprendiéndose y la macabra voz del asesino.

–… Ya casi… solo un pequeño corte y… ¡DEMONIOS, SE RASGÓ!– gritó el sujeto, provocándome una dolorosa convulsión en el estomago. –Lo siento, maestro, he sido un necio y en mi torpe impaciencia, arruiné la obra. Le prometo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez. –

– _¡¿La próxima vez?!_ – un frío sudor corrió por mí frente al tiempo que tragaba saliva con dificultad.

* * *

Continuara...


	2. Ladrón de Rostros

Buenas tardes ;3

Les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia.

Espero me dejen un comentario, aunque sea pequeño ;)

Saludos.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Ladrón de Rostros

Me quedé perplejo. Ese tipo era un enfermo y yo le había dado los conocimientos con que fríamente había torturado a esa persona. Pasé mucho tiempo pensando en qué hacer. Finalmente logré calmarme, tal vez todo era una enfermiza broma, ¡Nadie sería tan tonto como para grabar su crimen!

Con esa idea salí a la calle para serenarme. Después de todo, no tenía la certeza de que aquello fuera cierto. Andando, sin querer llegué a la estación de policía. Estuve tentado a entrar, ¿Pero y si todo era una broma de mal gusto?, lo mejor era calmarme y dejar el asunto en paz. Sin embargo, la pesadilla apenas comenzaba.

…

A lo largo de las tres semanas siguientes, cada tercer día recibí la misma desagradable ofrenda. Cada vez mi obsceno pupilo mostraba avances más enfermizos. La prensa de nota roja no perdía la oportunidad de plasmar en primera plana los salvajes crímenes, incitando el morbo y temor de la gente.

 _"_ _¡Otra víctima fue hallada en los límites de la ciudad!"_

 _"_ _Ataca el asesino de nuevo, un joven pintor sufrió la agresión…"_

 _"_ _Ladrón de Rostros, es el nombre con el que algunos lo han bautizado…"_

 _"_ _Nuevo asesinato, una joven de apenas 19 años fue encontrada…"_

 _"_ _La ciudad teme, la policía sigue sin pistas respecto al caso…"_

La noche del 14 de octubre atacó a un hombre al cual despojó de su rostro con alarmante maestría, arrancándole la piel desde la barbilla. Tan pronto como recibía sus repulsivos regalos, sólo guardaba las grabaciones y quemaba inmediatamente todo lo demás, tirando las cenizas al drenaje. Pero la terrible sensación de sangre en mis manos y culpabilidad indirecta siempre se quedaban conmigo.

Los periódicos sólo hablaban del llamado "Ladrón de Rostros". Para entonces, mi sueño era ya una constante pesadilla. Me levantaba en la madrugada para vomitar en el inodoro con la mente ofuscada y la boca amarga. Me refugié en lo único posible: Mis Máscaras.

Con la arcilla en mi estudio me dedicaba a esculpir mientras cerraba los ojos en busca de alejar las imágenes de mi mente. Pero entonces evocaba la música del grupo de rock, que había sido una de mis favoritas y uno a uno, desfilaban los sádicos homicidios. Conforme moldeaba, podía sentir como mi alumno despojaba a alguien de su rostro en ese mismo instante.

Muchas veces lloraba desesperado al crear una nueva máscara. Veía las caras de esos infelices, atados y aterrados mientras ese demente cortaba a su antojo. Era como si nuestras mentes se hubieran fusionado. Aquel rictus de agonía quemaba mi psique como el mismo infierno.

Esculpía cada rasgo, pero al llegar a los ojos, al momento de ver aquel sufrimiento en su mirada y sentir sus ojos clavados en los míos, me derrumbaba en lágrimas. Realicé una escultura por homicidio, hombres, mujeres, niños… no había constante alguna en la elección. Lo único que tenían en común eran los gestos de agónico dolor y la ausencia de ojos. No podía plasmar esas miradas que no soportaba ni en mis pesadillas.

…

Todos estaban fascinados con mi trabajo, no obstante, mi cordura estaba por estallar. Así que acabé confesando la amarga verdad a Kagome, quien pasmada y aterrada escuchó todo. Ella me aconsejó acudir a las autoridades, sin embargo, no hallé una buena respuesta.

– ¡Por dios!, ¿Cree que soy estúpido o algo así?, ¡Estas grabaciones no prueban nada!– gritó el jefe de policía, al tiempo que azotaba su escritorio con ambas manos. – ¿Tiene idea de cuántos "ladrones de rostros" se han venido a entregar el día de hoy?, ¡Siete!, ¡Eso sin contar la cantidad de idiotas que por teléfono o e-mail dicen ser él!–

Kagome y yo permanecimos en silencio con un gesto de estupefacción. El hombre se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta quedar frente a mí.

–Mire amigo, sé quién es y no me extrañaría que esté tratando de hacerse fama gratuita con esto, ¡Así que mejor váyase o lo arrestaré por tratar de engañar a la autoridad!– finalizó, señalándonos la salida del lugar.

Desesperados, volvimos a casa, pasamos toda la tarde sin hablar. Aquello estaba acabando con mi juicio. Tratamos de distraernos e incluso intentamos hacer el amor, pero no pude. Mi adorada Kagome estuvo abrazándome el resto de la noche en un vano intento por consolarme.

…

El último día del mes, el asesino volvió a llamar. Eso ya no pude soportarlo.

– ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para cometer esas obscenidades y tener el descaro de llamarlas "arte"?!– le grite con ira a través del auricular. – ¡No eres más que un maldito asesino!–

– ¿Debo tomar eso como que no desea que le quite la vida a nadie, maestro?– preguntó con fría tranquilidad.

– ¡De eso estoy hablando imbécil!– exclamé aun mas iracundo.

–Muy bien, maestro InuYasha, si usted así lo desea… no volveré a matar. –

Después de esas palabras colgó el teléfono y yo me quede en silencio, completamente aturdido. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí se retorcía, advirtiéndome de que había cometido un grave error.

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Progresos

Buenas tardes :)

Les dejo el tercer capitulo.

Saludos.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Progresos

Durante casi una semana no supe más del asesino, hasta que recibí noticias de él. Otro hombre había sido atacado y despojado de su rostro, pero esta vez era diferente. No sólo la víctima había sobrevivido, sino que además era alguien conocido. Se trataba de mi amigo Miroku, le habían arrancado los ojos y el rostro.

 _"Miroku, director de arte de la galería central, se convirtió en la nueva víctima del ladrón de rostros. Fue encontrado en la sala de su casa…"_

Inmediatamente fui a visitarlo al hospital, pero no me permitieron verlo. Los médicos no sabían qué hacer con él, tenía la piel hecha jirones y no había manera de reponerla. Mi pobre amigo sufría de espasmos y pesadillas. Lo que quedaba de su cara estaba envuelto en vendajes y era necesario que dos enfermeros lo sujetaran con fuerza mientras se los cambiaban para evitar infecciones.

Según la policía, había sido agredido en su propia casa, sin embargo no había podido ver a su adversario, ya que el ataque fue por la espalda, tras lo cual vertieron alcohol en sus ojos.

Como siempre, recibí la maldita caja negra con su aberrante contenido. Junto con las imágenes del periódico venia la acostumbrada grabadora, donde narraba que había tardado casi una semana en averiguar todo sobre drogas y analgésicos. Con ése conocimiento evitaba el shock y la consiguiente muerte cerebral por espasmo.

Ése bastardo había logrado que las victimas estuvieran conscientes mientras las desollaba y les había impedido la gracia del desmayo durante la intervención.

…

Kagome se enfureció al enterarse de la nueva escuela de mi "alumno".

– ¡La única manera de detener a ése maniático, es que dejes de esculpir!–

– ¿Estás loca?, ¡No puedo dejar de esculpir!, ¡Si lo hago, enloqueceré!– estallé en gritos ante sus palabras.

– ¡No me refiero a que dejes de esculpir por completo!, ¡Sólo deja de hacer esas máscaras hasta que ése desequilibrado se aburra y se dedique a otra cosa!– declaró molesta.

El tono de su voz aumentó poniéndose a la defensiva, evidentemente le había sorprendido mi reacción.

– ¿Pero qué estupideces dices?, ¡No sabes nada!, ¡Es natural!, ¿Qué puede saber una mujer como tú de arte?, ¡Sólo eres una ejecutiva fría y materialista!– escupí las palabras sin pensar.

Ella azotó la mano en mi escritorio y arrojó al suelo varios de mis bocetos.

– ¿No sé nada?, ¡Discúlpeme, su majestad, por darle una solución a su problema!, ¡Allá usted si prefiere seguir siendo asediado por ése demente!–

–Mira, Kagome, sólo lárgate, ¿Quieres?, Tú no me entiendes– volví a gruñir.

– ¡No!, ¡No te entiendo!, ¡Quizás nadie te comprende!, ¡Buenas noches!– gritó al tiempo que salía por la puerta y la azotaba con fuerza.

…

Durante dos días no supimos nada el uno del otro. Estaba afligido por mi comportamiento, pero mi orgullo no me permitía disculparme. La solución de Kagome era la mejor, pero, enfadado como estaba, no me había percatado de ello.

Dos noches después, con más calma, decidí llamarle. Pero antes de hacerlo, el asesino volvió a comunicarse conmigo.

– ¿Diga?–

– ¿Qué ocurre maestro?, lo noto molesto, ¿Es que acaso mi desempeño no ha sido el adecuado?– habló el desgraciado con su maldita y serena voz.

– ¡¿Tú de nuevo?!– apreté la mandíbula con rabia.

– ¿O quizás es por la pelea con su prometida Kagome hace dos noches…?– hizo una pausa y yo no puede decir nada ante la sorpresa de sus palabras. – ¡No se preocupe, maestro!, ¿Qué sabe una mujer como ella de arte?, No es capaz de entenderlo como yo– declaró con seguridad.

– ¿Pero… cómo lo sabes…?– por fin pude preguntar, al tiempo que un helado sudor cubría mi frente.

–Como ya le he dicho, lo admiro mucho. Es tal mi admiración y respeto que siempre estoy muy cerca de usted. Compro mi ropa donde usted, leo las mismas revistas y suelo frecuentar los mismos sitios, donde incluso lo he visto con su prometida…–

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo, el maldito estaba confesando que era mi sombra y yo jamás me había dado cuenta.

–… Por cierto, me es grato informarle que en este preciso momento, ella está aquí… conmigo. –

* * *

Continuara...


	4. Dedicatoria

Buenas tardes a todos :3

¡Excelente inicio de año!

Les dejo el cuarto capitulo. Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

* * *

Capitulo 4: Dedicatoria

La saliva en mi boca se volvió amarga como ajenjo. Mi garganta se secó y mi respiración se tornó agitada. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba hablar. La música sonaba inclemente, cada bajo y tambor me destrozaba. Sin darme tiempo de recobrarme siquiera, mi aprendiz continuó.

–Maestro, ¿Está usted ahí?, ¡No se preocupe!, ahora mismo me dispongo a terminar con este mal que le aqueja– dijo, al tiempo que logré diferenciar el ruido de un plástico rasgándose. –Espero que haya notado mis avances, ahora mismo estoy inyectándole una solución de pentotal y gilocaína justo bajo la lengua. –

Yo seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna… casi sentí el dolor de Kagome cuando la aguja se clavó en ella.

–…Y he colocado ácido bucofaríngeo en su garganta. Ahora no podrá hablar, gritar o gemir. Pero bueno, hay que dar tiempo a que haga efecto, mientras tanto hablemos de música. Dígame… ¿Le gusta el rock?– preguntó sin siquiera inmutarse.

– ¡HIJO DE PUTA!– fue lo único que pude gritar.

–Respeto sus gustos, maestro. A mí en lo particular ese género me gusta más que Mozart, al que encuentro demasiado rebuscado en sus acordes, usted sabe, demasiados instrumentos. A veces me ayuda a realizar un buen trabajo, pero nada como esta música para inspirarme. –

La estruendosa canción del grupo de rock se escuchaba como un siniestro himno, acompañando las acciones de ese maldito. Mi estomago se acalambró de dolor al escuchar como el instrumental quirúrgico se desplazaba en la superficie de la charola metálica. El terror de Kagome me estrujó el alma.

–Veamos, ya está lista, ahora podemos comenzar a trabajar. ¿Qué le parece si le voy describiendo mi trabajo y usted me corrige sobre la marcha, maestro InuYasha?– solicitó educadamente.

Lo siento… no puedo continuar. Todavía tengo el recuerdo de su voz calmada describiendo mientras la música resuena en mis oídos. Casi puedo sentir la sangre en mis manos. Puedo verlo, elegantemente vestido, sonriendo cínicamente mientras corta tus hermosas facciones, Kagome. Y entre tanto, tú lo miras aterrada e impotente. Puedo imaginar tu bella faz deformada por la desesperación, el miedo y el dolor. Y mientras tú sufres, el malnacido me habla describiendo su locura.

– ¿Sabe qué fue lo que me fascinó de su obra, maestro?, los rostros…– una pausa y el viscoso sonido de la piel removiéndose. –Anteriormente, hace ya cuatro años, mi trabajo se había tornado monótono y aburrido. –

No podía ver nada, pero podía sentirlo todo. El líquido rojo escurría por el cuello de Kagome y su cuerpo se convulsionaba en un rictus de dolor inenarrable.

–Yo considero mi labor un arte, pero con tanta competencia, es difícil sobresalir. Usted sabe, uno desarrolla una técnica y al segundo siguiente, todos la imitan. Y fue entonces cuando vi su trabajo, en ese momento descubrí un camino oculto para mí: ¡Los rostros!, ¡Ahí es donde se oculta todo!, ¡La esencia está en la mueca que las personas tienen cuando saben que van a morir!, ¡En esos fatídicos pensamientos!–

Mi sádico pupilo no dejaba de hablar en ningún momento y mi mente me traicionaba de forma brutal. Las imágenes del bisturí separando las capas dérmicas, removiendo la grasa subcutánea y cortando vasos sanguíneos, me estaban perturbando cada vez más.

–"¿Por qué yo?" "¡Oh, dios mío!" "¡No, por favor!" esas frases hacen que mi labor sea tan reconfortante, que vale la pena salir y buscar ése momento inmaculado en que el alma escapa de sus cuerpos– expresó con enfermiza alegría.

En ese momento la canción llegó a su fin. El silencio me permitió escuchar la conclusión de su aberrante actividad.

–Ya casi está listo… sólo necesito cortar aquí… y… ¡YA ESTÁ!, ¡PERFECTO!, ¡Ojalá estuviera aquí, maestro!, ¡Estaría tan orgulloso de mí!–

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos y un dolor en mi pecho me impedía respirar. Podía ver claramente como el asesino sostenía el rostro de mi amada Kagome con sus ensangrentados dedos. Me quedé sin fuerzas, el desmayo vendría por mí en cualquier instante. Pero no a tiempo, ya que todavía pude escuchar su dedicatoria final.

–Este es el momento en que las lágrimas del artista se vuelven el mayor reconocimiento a la belleza indiscutible del arte. Sin embargo no todo el crédito es mío, seria malagradecido pensar así… ¡Esto también es suyo, maestro InuYasha!, sin su ayuda jamás hubiera trascendido de esta manera… quizás hasta hubiera dejado este camino. Por eso, es justo y necesario compartir esta hermosa obra con usted: Mi guía… mi mentor… MI MAESTRO. –

* * *

Continuara...

Es mas tenebroso verlo en el cómic que leerlo, o eso creo yo XD

Saludos.


	5. Cacería

Buenas tardes a todos ;3

Quinto capitulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios :D

* * *

Capitulo 5: Cacería

Como pueden imaginar, a la mañana siguiente recibí en mi casa la caja negra con el rostro de Kagome, limpio y perfumado montado sobre una base de unicel. Permanecí la mayor parte del día llorando, al borde de la locura.

Esperé pacientemente la llamada de la autoridad después de dar aviso sobre su desaparición. Pasaron las veinticuatro horas habituales en las cuales aparecía el cuerpo de la víctima, o esta misma en estado de shock. Nada, absolutamente nada se supo de ella.

Después de llamar una y otra vez, me hice a la idea de que había sido asesinada y únicamente añoraba que encontraran sus restos y me los entregaran. Quería llorar sobre su tumba e implorar su perdón… jamás sucedió. El desgraciado también me arrebato ese último consuelo.

…

Llevado al límite que cualquier ser humano puede soportar, tomé una decisión: No pediría ayuda a la policía. Esto había pasado los límites. No iba a permitir que el asesino de mi gran amor fuese remitido a un hospital psiquiátrico, NO. Ahora era personal, buscaría a ése maldito y lo haría pagar de la misma forma.

Él sabía todos mis movimientos así que traté de ser más cauteloso. Al salir a la calle, al entrar al restaurante, al ir a la librería o a cualquier lugar de mi costumbre, me fijaba muy bien en mi entorno. Escudriñaba cada persona, cada rostro, cualquiera de ellos podría ser él, así que extremé precauciones.

Y para saber más sobre él, decidí investigarlo. Busqué en los archivos de la hemeroteca central. Efectivamente, cuatro años atrás, una ola de homicidios se había desatado. El asesino mataba a sus víctimas de modo tan salvaje que la gente estaba aterrorizada. Sin embargo, los reportes indicaban que la piel siempre quedaba hecha jirones, demostrando que aún era muy torpe.

Lo siguiente fue encontrar un contacto. En la policía hallé a un oficial al cual soborné a cambio de información. Para evitar problemas decidí ocultarme usando la bufanda y gabardina que me diera Kagome en mi anterior cumpleaños. Ya me tenían fichado en la estación, así que de ése modo no correría riesgos. El agente me presentó a su vez con otros informantes más, que me ayudaron a armar el rompecabezas. No escatime en recursos, ya que como escultor famoso, disponía de suficientes medios económicos.

Al cabo de dos días y después de rondar los barrios más bajos de la cuidad, logré mi objetivo. Según los informes, mi enemigo es un hombre alto, aproximadamente de treinta años, cabello oscuro y largo, tez clara, manos grandes y sus ojos son de una extraña tonalidad carmesí. Suele vestir formal con pantalón, chaleco y corbata de color negro, además de portar una camisa púrpura y botas de piel.

Esa descripción era con la que la mayoría concordaba. Era una constante en las declaraciones como si fuese su uniforme para asesinar. Sin embargo, aún no sabía su nombre, así que para "darle un nombre al cuadro", como decía Kagome, lo bautice con el nombre de "Naraku". Aun sigo sin entender porque ese nombre fue el primero que se me ocurrió.

Durante los siguientes días me dediqué a estudiar su "arte", el cual, por extraño que parezca, comencé a entender. Tras unos días noté un patrón. Todas las víctimas estaban vinculadas con las artes: pintores, dueños de galerías, bailarinas, escultores, etc. Gastando algo de dinero, logré conseguir los archivos personales de las víctimas.

Lo segundo que noté, fue el orden de las muertes: no estaban al azar, como la policía creía. Sino que comenzaban desde la periferia de la cuidad trazando una espiral que poco a poco desembocaba en el centro, casi en las inmediaciones de mi casa y taller. Basándome en eso, elaboré un plano continuando la espiral y tomando en cuenta un par de detalles, por fin tuve una idea de dónde estaría el malnacido.

…

Una noche después, me dirigí a un teatro ubicado en la zona comercial. Ahí esperé por varias horas, pero el maldito no aparecía. Cerca de la medianoche vi salir a una mujer algo ebria. Era una de las actrices principales de la obra que se presentaba. Por intuición supe que ella era la víctima.

La seguí a una distancia prudente, así como estaba la gente de aterrada por los crímenes, el hecho de verme cerca podría causar una severa confusión. Por eso, decidí alentar el paso y detenerme a encender un cigarrillo en una esquina. El frío y la humedad casi se podían palpar. Frotaba mis manos en busca de calor, cuando escuche un sonido seco. Al dar la vuelta, mi cuerpo se paralizó y el tabaco cayó de mis labios.

Ahí estaba él, las descripciones eran correctas. Al mirarme, su boca se torció en una siniestra sonrisa. Un frío recorrió mi columna al ver cómo cortaba el cuello de la chica para después despedirse con una socarrona caravana y alejarse a toda prisa.

Al verlo huir salí de mi aturdimiento y comencé la persecución a toda prisa. Mientas él corría, sentía que mi abrigo pesaba una tonelada y que con cada paso que él daba, se alejaba más de mi y que por más que corriese y jadease, Naraku me aventajaría. Una cosa era segura, él tenía mejor condición que yo.

La carrera avanzó por varias calles, brincábamos rejas y saltábamos patios. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos bajaba el ritmo de las zancadas. Al desembocar en una gran avenida, Naraku cruzó la calle y en un alarde de humillación, se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Yo estaba aún lejos y eso me exasperó.

Naraku había extraído un cigarro de su bolsa y se disponía encenderlo. Conforme la flama de su encendedor se acercaba al tabaco, yo ganaba terreno. ¡Por fin lo tenía!, ¡Sólo unos metros me separaban de él!

Cuando de pronto, un camión transportador de cristales apareció frente a mí… ni siquiera pude moverme.

* * *

Continuara...

Próximo capitulo el inesperado desenlace.


	6. Cruel Verdad

Saludos a todos :)

Terminamos con esta historia, espero que se entienda el inesperado giro final.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios ;D

* * *

Capitulo 6: Cruel Verdad

La muerte casi me alcanza. Fue un joven el que, jalándome en seco, evitó que el vehículo me destrozara por completo. Aun recuerdo su extraño gesto, no me dijo nada, pero sé que estaba desconcertado por mi errática carrera. Al volver la vista al frente, Naraku había desaparecido. ¡Lo había tenido tan cerca y lo había dejado ir!

Tardé cuatro días en volver a cazar su ritmo de trabajo. Cuatro días de no dormir y alimentarme sólo de café y brandy. Al final logré predecir su siguiente movimiento.

Seguí su rastro hasta la casa de una instructora de danza, a la que no pude salvar. Al entrar a la habitación, él ya había acabado con vida. La había asesinado en el área para las prácticas de ballet. Naraku estaba ahí, al centro de la habitación, sobre el inerte cuerpo de la mujer. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla al ver el cadáver y no puede evitar recordar a mi adorada Kagome.

Cuando Naraku me miró, su boca se deformó en una irónica sonrisa y aprovechó mi estupor para tomar una silla a sus espaldas y arrojármela. El impacto dio en el blanco y aunque logré cubrirme, el golpe me arrojó sobre los espejos, los cuales se partieron en mil pedazos.

Al recobrarme, noté que no estaba. Sin pensar en la victima y sin importarme la sangre que comenzó a correr por mi frente, salí de ahí y comencé la persecución.

.

.

.

Y aquí fue donde mi relato comenzó.

Ahora lo tengo a unos pasos de mí. Hemos corrido por las calles y curiosamente, volvimos al lugar de partida, el salón de danza. ¿Qué sucede?, ha dado la vuelta y me habla con burla.

–Muy bien, maestro. Ya me tiene, ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?–

– ¡Voy a matarte, pedazo de mierda!– sentencie, al tiempo que la rabia explotaba en mi.

– ¿Lo dice en serio?, bien, tal vez sea el momento de retribuir sus consejos enseñándole un par de cosas– dijo, gesticulando con las manos de forma desafiante.

– ¡Maldita basura!, ¡Voy a disfrutar el acabar con tu miserable vida!– grité iracundo, mientras tiraba el primer puñetazo contra su rostro. – ¿S-se movió?, ¿Pero cómo?– mi desconcierto fue total al ver que me había evadido.

–Aquí estoy… ¿Qué sucede, maestro?, ¿Es que acaso no me he dado a odiar lo suficiente?– su mirada se afiló al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

– ¡HIJO DE PUTA!, ¡Voy a acabar contigo!– mis puños atacan una y otra vez pero el maldito burla mis golpes, que se estrellan contra los espejos.

Después de un instante me detengo. Todo me duele y mis manos sangran. Por alguna razón sé que no puedo ganarle, pero es muy tarde para dar media vuelta. El bastardo se burla de mí sin reparo alguno. Entonces miro al suelo y encuentro el arma perfecta, la sostengo con firmeza.

– ¡No reirás igual cuando hunda este cristal en tus malditas entrañas!– lo amenazo.

– ¡Pero qué deprimente!, ¡Sus patéticos intentos han mermado toda mi admiración por usted!, pero no se alarme, aunque como hombre es un imbécil, aun le admiro como el artista que es… por ello, le prometo no moverme ni esquivar el ataque, ¡Vamos maestro InuYasha!, ¡Ni usted fallaría!, ¡Deme su mejor golpe y tome venganza por su amada Kagome!– exclamó desafiante, extendiendo los brazos y quedándose inmóvil.

– ¡No lo dudes!, ¡Eso hare, hijo de perra!– volví a gritar, arrojándome contra él.

 _El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose estrepitosamente provocó la fractura de algo dentro de mi mente. Sin saber que era, ese algo comenzó a desmoronarse._

– ¿P-pero qué…?– interrogué desconcertado.

– ¿Sorprendido?, ¡No me mire así, maestro!, ¡He cumplido mi palabra!, ¡No me moví ni detuve el golpe!… sigue sin entender ¿Verdad?… mire hacia allá, observe bien los cristales del salón– dijo con seriedad.

–D-dios… t-todo… poderoso…– no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

– ¿Ahora… lo comprendes?– de nuevo su cruel y fría voz.

¡No hay nadie! Estoy solo en este sitio, rodeado solamente de reflejos… ¿Qué está pasando?

– ¡Vamos InuYasha! ¡Haz memoria!– gruñó el bastardo por lo bajo, al tiempo que volvía a cruzarse de brazos.

 _La fractura en mi mente crece, las imágenes vuelven a mí y todo encaja a la perfección._

En mi taller, moldeando el mármol… aquellos rostros que esculpía eran producto de mis recuerdos después de cada homicidio. Las miradas de las víctimas, esos ojos que no podía plasmar, eran mi propio sentimiento de culpa, por eso se los arrancaba con saña y placer.

Puedo verme sentado en mi escritorio, hablándome por teléfono, con una mano sostengo el celular, mientras que con la otra contesto el auricular. Yo era el criminal que sin piedad desfiguró a tantos.

Yo fui quien… ¡Oh, dios!, ¡Kagome!, ¡Por eso sentía tu dolor, tu miedo!, ¡La sangre entre mis dedos no era imaginaria!, ¡ERA REAL!… tan real como recordar tu cuerpo maniatado a mi mesa de trabajo, la estruendosa música sonando y el frío instrumental en mis manos. ¡Nadie pudo hallar tu cadáver, pues yo lo deshice con ácido! Y la policía nunca sospechó de mí, pues no recordaba nada.

¡Ahora comprendo por qué supe dónde iba a atacar a su siguiente víctima! Creí seguir a la chica en el callejón y cuando voltee hacia él, sólo miré hacia el cristal más cercano… mi propia imagen mientras la degollaba.

Jamás perseguí a nadie por las calles, ahora entiendo el gesto de extrañeza del joven que me salvó en la avenida, seguramente se preguntaba a quién perseguía. Por eso sabía que no podría ganarle a ése demente, ¡No se le puede ganar a un reflejo!

Y mi aspecto, el joven de cabello platinado, ojos dorados y finas facciones… jamás existió. Yo era el único que me veía de ése modo. Pero, si yo era el asesino, sólo queda una duda:

– ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?– me pregunte, al tiempo que tocaba la superficie del espejo estrellado.

–Tú eres la mente criminal, amigo… tú dímelo– respondió Naraku al otro lado sonriendo obscenamente.

– ¿Yo… yo te creé?– mi voz tembló.

– ¡Pero qué estupidez!, ¡Claro que no!, ¡Yo te creé a ti!, ¡Siempre he sido un asesino!– declaró, alzando la voz y señalándome cruelmente. – ¡Te lo dije!, ¡Mi labor se había tornado vacía y aburrida!–

Acercó el rostro al cristal y pude notar el siniestro brillo de sus ojos carmesí. –Por eso decidí desaparecer por un tiempo, buscar un sitio seguro, ¿Y qué mejor lugar que bajo la imagen de un talentoso artista como tú?, ¿Quién sospecharía que detrás de un famoso dador de vida, se escondía un asesino nato?–

 _Mi mente terminó por derrumbarse con sus palabras, así como los vidrios que caían al suelo, fragmentándose más y más._

–No te lo voy a negar, teníamos una vida increíble InuYasha: una carrera artística brillante, fama, dinero, un gran amigo y una bella mujer. Incluso hasta pensé en retirarme definitivamente, pero cuando vi tus máscaras, nuevos bríos se despertaron en mi y decidí volver. –

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos como única respuesta a la brutal realidad.

– ¡Oh vamos!, ¡No me mires así!, ¡Sólo recupero lo que es mío, mi vida y mi cuerpo!, uno de los dos estorba y ten por seguro que no soy yo. Te agradezco tu inspiración y tus consejos. No puedo decir que te extrañaré… Adiós, InuYasha. –

Ahora sé la verdad, jamás he existido, fui creado por un psicópata, soy un asesino y siempre lo seré. InuYasha el artista no es más que el último resquicio de humanidad que le queda a este infame ser.

En un último arranque de furia intento liberarme de él y conservar lo poco que soy yo mismo… dirijo la punta del vidrio hacia mi cuerpo.

– ¡Voy a detenerte, desgraciado!, ¡Así tenga que arrancarme la vida!– grito con lagrimas en los ojos todavía.

– ¡No puedes, InuYasha!, ¡No tienes las agallas!, ¡Tú, miserable despojo, no eres capaz de nada!, ¡Escupo sobre ti, sobre el recuerdo del imbécil de Miroku y sobre la tumba de tu ramera Kagome!, ¡VAMOS MALDITO, HUNDE ÉSE CRISTAL Y MÁTANOS A LOS DOS, SI TE ATREVES!– explota en risas infernales.

Mis manos tiemblan, pero no puedo dejarlo ir… que el cielo me perdone y también las personas que herí. Te amo Kagome, lo siento Miroku… empuño el cristal y sólo dejó que siga su camino. Me siento cansado, muy cansado…

.

.

.

La galería se encuentra repleta de gente, sus muecas de admiración acompañan a las máscaras que son objeto de asombro y alabanza. Todos al unísono desatan una lluvia de aplausos y elogios. Los reporteros se arrojan en busca de conseguir la mejor foto o una declaración que los saque de la mediocridad en la que viven.

Cubierto por una elegante gabardina y guantes de piel, vistiendo chaleco y pantalón negro, camisa púrpura y corbata negra, el artista avanza en medio del mar de gente.

– ¿Maestro?– pregunta un reportero. – ¿Cuál será su siguiente obra?–

–Díganos, maestro, ¿Qué opina de ser catalogado como uno de los más grandes artistas del mundo?– interrumpe otra mujer.

– ¿La policía ya tiene algún dato sobre el paradero de su prometida?– cuestiona otro hombre sin tacto alguno.

Naraku se detiene, su expresión es gélida.

–Permítanme un momento, por favor. En unos minutos estoy con ustedes– dice, antes de entrar al servicio sanitario.

– ¡Malditos reporteros!, ¡Sólo me quitan tiempo!– masculla con desdén, mientras se quita los guantes.

Se coloca frente al marco reflejante y comienza a retirar la parte superior de su atuendo. Debajo de la tela se pueden ver unos vendajes manchados de rojo, igual que los que envuelven sus manos.

–Debo revisar las heridas, ¡Rayos, aún no han parado de sangrar!, hice bien en cambiarme en el auto, así nadie notará la sangre. El filo no hirió demasiado, hubiera sido una tontería cortarme el cuello. Bien, sólo terminaré de vendarme, estaré un par de minutos y me marcharé cuanto antes. –

Toma un poco de papel del surtidor, limpia las zonas más húmedas y después lo arroja al bote de basura al tiempo que levanta el rostro hacia el cristal. Del otro lado, la imagen lo mira con rabia y golpea inútilmente con ambas manos la superficie.

–Bueno, como te dije antes InuYasha, no tienes las agallas, no es posible que un reflejo mate a un hombre. En fin, la verdad no creo extrañarte… Hasta nunca. –

En la soledad del cuarto se mira a un hombre alejarse, mientras que en el espejo, la imagen de un ser derrotado se muestra, por su rostro escurren silenciosas lagrimas. Ambas figuras desaparecen, una a través de la puerta y la otra en la oscuridad de un reflejo.

 **=FIN=**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ;3

Hasta pronto.


End file.
